Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, may include a perforate rotatable drum or basket positioned within an imperforate tub. The drum may at least partially define a treating chamber in which a laundry load may be received for treatment according to a selected cycle of operation. During at least one phase of a selected cycle, the drum and laundry load may be spun about a rotational axis at a predetermined high speed, sufficient to centrifugally move and hold laundry load items against the perimeter of the treating chamber, causing liquid to be removed from the laundry load. This speed may be referred to as the “satellization” speed.
Known methodologies may provide an estimate of satellization speed based upon a determination of laundry load inertia or mass, or the employment of an iterative process of drum rotation. However, these methods may be inefficient, or may provide results that may be inaccurate. It would be advantageous to efficiently determine the satellization speed accurately for a selected laundry load.